The present invention is concerned with a crutch-like device designed to facilitate the ambulation of persons having non-weight-bearing lower leg injuries.
Crutches have long been used as devices to assist those suffering from an injury to the lower extremities to walk. Traditional crutches extend from the shoulder/underarm to the ground to bear the weight of the injured person. Such crutches are usually fabricated from wood or light weight metal and comprise two upright shafts culminating at one end in a foot and being attached at the other end to a crossbar which is accommodated under the arm. A second crossbar at approximately the mid-point acts as a handle. There are several problems associated with these types of crutches including shoulder fatigue and the fact that it is necessary to use the muscles of the upper leg and lower back to support the lower leg in a slightly rearwardly upward manner to maintain sufficient clearance from the walking surface. This physical stature can result in painful muscle induced scoliosis. In addition, the hand or hands supporting the crutch(es) are not available for other activities. The center of gravity is also raised, thereby affecting balance.
The prior art has attempted to address the problems associated with crutches. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,299, for example, discloses a walking device having a body member which can be attached to the lower leg. However, this device does not provide means for secure attachment to the upper limb and there may therefore be some rotation about the knee which gives a user a feeling of instability. U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,016 discloses a foldable prosthetic device which includes a shelf for supporting the lower leg. This device is complex to manufacture and has a plurality of components transferring weight along parallel axes. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,575,299 and 5,300,016 result in strain being applied to an already injured limb and neither provide the degree of stability required for a user to comfortably maintain their balance.
The present invention overcome the problems of the prior art, including traditional crutches, by providing a support platform for the injured lower extremity affixed to an upright support leg such that the weight of the person is transferred through the hip, upper leg and knee rather than the shoulder and this therefore affords a more natural distribution as the center of gravity is lowered. This device can be attached to the upper leg and thigh to allow for single hand or hands free operation. The design of the present invention results in unexpected maneuverability and stability.
A crutch, particularly for non-weight-bearing lower leg and foot injuries, and adapted for optional single hand or hands-free operation is provided. The device provides for single hand or hands free operation by supporting the lower leg on a platform connected to an upright support and having means for attachment to the thigh and upper leg and locates the lower leg. The crutch has a platform on which the knee and lower leg, in a bent position, is supported. The forces applied to the platform are transmitted downwardly along a ground engaging upright leg support.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a walking device comprising an elongate, essentially vertical unitary leg member having an upper portion and a lower portion, an essentially horizontal support platform mounted on the leg member for supporting a user""s knee and corresponding lower leg portion in a bent position; a stabilizing bracket mounted on the upper portion of said leg member to hold a user""s upper leg in position, and a foot member at the end of the leg member, whereby the lower portion of the leg member is offset such that the extent of offset provides for a continuous longitudinal axis from the hip, through the upper leg and intersecting the foot member. This provides enhanced stability through alignment with the user""s center of gravity. The unitary nature of the vertical leg ensures that a user""s leg and the device move in unison.
In another aspect, the upright vertical leg member has at least one stabilizing bracket mounted thereon to align positioning of the upper leg and knee parallel to the upright leg member and to provide lateral sideways support. An attachment system is associated with the stabilizing bracket to secure the device to the user""s leg. The lower leg is supported in a horizontal platform which also comprises an attachment system for securing the lower leg in position. The attachment system can take the form of velcro straps, leather belts, laces, or any other means of attachment.
In an aspect of the invention the support platform is mounted via a hinge to allow for collapse of the device along a single plane when not in use. The foot member of the device may include means for absorbing shock such as a rubber foot or a spring shock absorber. In another aspect of the invention, the foot is elongated to provide additional support.
The device may be fabricated from a metal such as aluminum or from wood, plastic, fiberglass or other light weight natural or synthetic materials. A handle may be provided on the front of the device to aid in pivoting the device when in use.